


Call Me Sir

by blam_blam



Category: Glee
Genre: Adultery, Anal, Anal Play, Boys Kissing, Candles, Cheating, Choking, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Farting, First Time, Forbidden Love, High School, Illegal Activities, Improvised Sex Toys, Kissing, Late at Night, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Object Insertion, Pool Table Sex, Rough Kissing, School, Shirtless, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teaching, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blam_blam/pseuds/blam_blam
Summary: Finn and Will have a midnight rendevouz
Relationships: Finn Hudson/Will Schuester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Call Me Sir

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during season 1. Finn's single, Mr Schue's married to Terri.  
> Heed the tags and enjoy!

"It's a shame we have to meet like this, Mr Schue." Finn walked into the choir room sneakily. Not that there was anybody else in the school, it was almost midnight after all. But this is where he was told to meet his teacher so he did.

Mr Schue smiled as he pulled the student in for a hug, followed by a short but passionate kiss. "I know, but Terri's getting suspicious that I keep bringing you over to 'rehearse'."

The two stood there in silence, admiring each others faces. They had no idea how it got to this point in their relationship. Two weeks ago this would've seemed impossible. But it was happening. "I like the set up..." Finn looked around the room. Mr Schue had lit candles in a few spots and even had a blanket on a table in the middle of the floor. Underneath it was a bottle of lube. "Wait, is tonight the night? Can I finally get to see your dick?" The few times him and Mr Schue had made out, Finn only got to feel the teacher's bulge through his jeans. It was pretty hefty.

Mr Schue chuckled lightly. "God you're so cute when you beg. It's not. But I do want to go further with you, Finn. I love kissing you. However, I think you're ready for more. If you're ok with it, I'd like to finger you. If you're not, I'm totally fine with having a make out session."

It took Finn a moment to decide, but he knew what he wanted to do. "I want you to finger me... But not with your finger." Mr Schue was confused but let Finn explain as he grabbed a stick from the drum set he often played on. "This way, whenever I play drums, we can think of this moment. Plus if it gets covered in poop I won't feel so bad."

"You are a genius, Finn. I can slip this in you and I'll have two free hands to touch you all over with." Mr Schue smiled, the familiar bulge appearing in his pants again. As Finn stripped off his clothes, Mr Schue simply watched in awe. "I probably shouldn't say this since you're my underage student and I'm married. But you are the sexiest person I've laid my eyes on. I'm serious."

Finn turned a bright red. Those words meant a lot to him, coming from the man who he admired so much. "Thanks Mr Schue. Can I ask why you wanna take things so slowly then? I mean, I look at you and I can barely fight the temptation of sucking your dick right now."

"Well Finn," Mr Schue picked up the drum stick and began coating it in clear lube. "I'm the same as you. I mean seriously, right now there's so much kinky and filthy shit I wanna do to you. But we have to be patient. You're new to this, and neither of us can risk getting caught. The last thing I want to do is scare you off. In the future neither of us are gonna have to hold back. Until then, we take it slowly. This is the perfect place to start." Once the stick was sufficiently lubed, the two of them readied themselves. "The safeword is 'Acapella'. If you feel like it's too much at any point just let me know." After they shared a nod, Mr Schue tried penetrating Finn's virgin ass. It wasn't happening. "I need you to relax." 

"I'm trying. I just need something to focus on... Could you take off your shirt?" Mr Schue wasn't going to say no to that. Finn found odd comfort in the teacher's exposed chest. Maybe he found it hot, or maybe it was just so easy to fall asleep on. Either way it was enough to relax his sphincter. Finn couldn't describe the feeling, but Mr Schue was smiling so he assumed it was all good. As the stick went in further and further, the sensation got closer to pain. It got to a point where Finn winced every few millimetres. 

"You doing ok? We should be getting pretty close to your G-spot." Mr Schue's view was incredible. Finn's tight, pink ass seemed to be swallowing the stick, no matter how much it tried to resist it. Finn himself looked amazing as always. A thin layer of sweat covered his face. Finn gave a reassuring nod." Alright I'll just" 

Suddenly Finn's face contorted in pure, unfiltered pleasure. This is what he imagined heaven to feel like. The drumstick was pressed right up against his 'G-Spot' (Finn wasn't sure what that was but he loved it). He cursed and swore and moaned and curled his toes and rolled his eyes. "This is amazing."

"The first time you feel that is one of the best moments of your life. Usually its a dick or a finger doing it though." Mr Schue left the stick where it was before walking over to where Finn's head was.

Finn grinned as he looked up to his teacher, metaphorically and physically. "Mr Schue, I really love this. But can we try something kinky as well? I figure this is the best way I can learn this stuff."

"I'm glad you asked. Because while I could chain you up and make you suffer," Mr Schue forcefully placed his right hand around Finn's neck, taking the boy by surprise. He removed it soon enough and made his way back to Finn's ass. He raised Finn's foot and began kissing it gently. "Or I could worship your gorgeous feet for hours on end..." Giving one last kiss, Mr Schue picked a lavender scented candle from a nearby desk. "I've got a better idea." 

Finn wasn't sure where this was going but he loved it. The feeling of Mr Schue's veiny hand pressed against his Adam's Apple was literally breathtaking. And he couldn't wait for the man to become more accustomed with his feet.

Mr Schue smiled as he tipped the candle gently, letting purple wax drip onto his chest. "This is a personal favourite. It'll hurt at first, but then... You'll see." Finn panicked slightly as hot wax began dripping onto his pecs. Each drop burned. Then it cooled, and hardened. It was painful, but it was a good sort of pain. Like getting tackled in football. "Isn't it perfect? Aren't _you_ perfect? I didn't think you could get any more beautiful but here we are. You started off by singing Candle in the Wind and now its Candle on your abs."

Finn giggled, blushing hard. He was used to the burning sensation, but he still wasn't used to Mr Schue's compliments. Then he realised something. "Wait. I only sing that song when I'm in the shower..." 

Mr Schue placed the candle to the side and smiled. "I've got a confession. When I was... doing my random locker search, I heard you singing in the shower. I saw you and I just knew you were made for me." Mr Schue quickly realised his story had a hole. "And then I found the weed and I was a bit disappointed but it's alright." 

Unsure how to respond, Finn simply smiled and nodded. Until he felt something rumbling in his stomach. "Uh, Mr Schue, I think I need to fart."

Will thought of a golden opportunity here. "You said you wanted to do some more kinky things right?" He placed himself right in front of Finn's soft ass, ready to pull the stick out. "Fart in my face. Don't hold back." Mr Schue yanked the object out roughly and deeply inhaled the hot, stinking air. Even the sound was enough to make his cock twitch. Finn had clearly been holding this in and Mr Schue made sure to savour every second of it. When he was done, he stood back up.

"D-did you think that was hot?" Finn was admittedly very confused. He knew about things like foot fetishes but this was another level of kinky.

"Did you not?" Mr Schue asked sarcastically. "Finn, you haven't lived until you've gotten face to face with a gassy hole. You can't tell me you don't feel anything when Puckerman lets one rip."

"Now that you mention it, I guess. I just never thought of farts as a sexual thing."

"I think of _everything_ as a sexual thing. And I won't let you graduate until you do too. So here's a deal. Once a week, we'll meet up here. I'll introduce you to a new kink. We can still hookup whenever I'm home alone or you've got detention of course. How's that sound?"

"That sounds great, but I've got one more thing. 'Mr Schue' is kinda hard to moan. So is 'Will'. Have any other ideas?"

Mr Schue laughed as he picked up his tie and wrung it around his hands roughly. "From now on, when we're alone and making out, you can call me 'daddy'. But when I'm bending you over a table, fucking you raw, filling you with my cum? When I'm choking you, watching the life drain from your face? When you're drenched in my warm piss and just begging for more and more?" Mr Schue kissed Finn's shocked face. "You can call me Sir."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Let me know if you want to see more!


End file.
